


Silent Screams

by Catthhay



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Alphys is not that violent anymore, Chilldyne, Edgy Paps, Edgy Sans, Just sayin', Like secretly the chilliest of them all, Paps is a secret softy, Reader Has Issues, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader has heart problems, Reader is mute, Reader writes songs, She just speaks a lot of shit, Undyne is chill, Worse than a Tsudereplane I swear, and Chillby, so is sans, they are awesome songs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catthhay/pseuds/Catthhay
Summary: **Based off The Call of a Mute Heart by Calix. Takes place after her Underfell Special chapters.**You are pitiful. At least, that's what everyone has told you your whole life. You have even started believing it. You have a severe heart issue that causes you to have attacks randomly, though they are mostly due to stress and fear. It means that your heart is a time bomb, and any day now you could have an attack that will kill you. You know it's going to happen, you just don't know when.You are also mute. You'd like to be a singer, but since that's not possible you opt for the next best thing; being a songwriter.That leads you to the new biggest idol; the monster Mettaton. Just the right amount of edgy, his songs all call to you in a special and deep way. Even though you haven't met him, you feel as if he knows your pain. You enter his songwriting contest on a whim.And you win.Your dreams are now a little bit closer.But why do all these monsters seem to think you're somebody else when they first meet you?





	1. Mocking Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Call Of A Mute Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087448) by [Calix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calix/pseuds/Calix). 



> Hi! This is based off the super amazing story by Calix (I am in love with it) and ever since the Underfell special series ended by her, I've pictured a perfect Underfell version of Songbird. If you're reading this Calix, you are amazing and I love you! 
> 
> Also, I believe that Underfell Undyne seems like an edgier and more intense Undyne from the outside, but that she's secretly super chill and sweet. Like a calmer version of original Undyne but with a bigger love for edgy clothing. Hope you enjoy my Chilldyne!

The sun was startlingly bright. It was a cheery spring day outside. 

And it was relentlessly mocking you as you stared out the window at it. You glared at the people you saw running around happily and picking flowers. With your heart the way it was, you knew you couldn't risk stepping outside. Especially not with so many people out there, and in the middle of the day. You could only stare out at the sun through the dirty glass of your window. 

You jumped, clutching your chest over your heart when the ring of your home phone went off. Noticing what it was you quickly calmed down, and walked over to the infernal device. The voicemail clicked on. 

"You little brat!" Your mother's grating voice growled from the other end. "Answer this goddamned phone! We're paying for that house and your groceries, you little useless fucker. The least you can do is--" you unplugged the phone, used to her calls by now. You had her and your father's numbers blocked on your cellphone, so you didn't have to worry too much there. Besides, calling was pretty much useless for you since you were mute. What did she expect you to do? Use Morse code by tapping on the rim of the phone? That was something you only did in emergencies. 

Leaving your home phone behind you walked into your living room and turned on the TV. Your face immediately melted from an angry grimace into a soft, relaxed smile. It was a news report on Mettaton's latest concert. 

Monsters had broken the barrier a little more than half a year ago. Mettaton had risen to fame so quickly it was almost unbelievable, and he had quickly turned an abandoned factory building into a brand new studio and attached resort. The new building caused the city to expand, and what had once been abandoned factory space had turned into the new downtown hub of the entire city.

Mettaton was the only famous figure you really liked or would consider yourself a fan of. You hated the usual pop figures that would rise to fame, they were all too optimistic and bubbly. Mettaton though, he had an air of realism to him. He was real, he knew what suffering was and he knew how ugly the world could be. His songs weren't all overly sentimental about superficial things, they weren't romantic or idealistic. They were edgier songs, more punk and rock in nature, and they all held real meaning to them. Real lessons. Real pain. Perseverance.

That's why you looked up to him so much. You felt like he could understand you and your pain. Well, you knew that even if you met him in real life you would never tell him about your hardships anyway. You knew that relying on people would just burn you later, so your dreams of having a friend in Mettaton were just that. Sweet dreams. 

You snapped back into attention at something the news had just said, but you were too late. You had missed something, catching the tail end of some contest they had been talking about. Quickly grabbing the remote, you rewound the TV and played it again, leaning forward to listen in on the little clip of Mettaton playing with the news channel in the background. 

"I am having a special contest to celebrate nine months since the monsters have been freed from the underground!" Nine months? Has it really already been that long? "You might be wondering why it isn't a full year, but I felt like breaking the norm--" was there a secret hidden in his words? For some reason you felt like he was hinting towards something. "The last day for contest entries will be the fifth of next month, and the results will be announced on Freedom Day, the anniversary of the Day the barrier was broken. What is this contest?" His deep chuckle reached through the screen to grab you and make you lean forward even more, drinking in his every word. "Why, it's a songwriting contest, beauties! Write your best song and send it to our studio, the details are on my website. I only accept the best, beauties, so don't even bother if you don't plan on winning!" 

"As dramatic as ever, that Mettaton-" you tuned out the reporters, buzzing with energy. A chance! You might not win, in fact you knew that you probably wouldn't win with your luck, but you had to try. 

Your hand clutched your heart, and a seed of determination bloomed inside you. 

Yes, you had to try. You had no idea how much longer your heart would last. You had to at least grab this one chance and give it your best, or else you'd beat yourself up about it until you died. 

So you grabbed your test book, a notebook specifically for song drafts, and began writing immediately. 

~~~~~

Two weeks later, you finished it. You clutched the envelope it was in with slightly sweaty hands, your whole body buzzing with excitement. This was it. If you didn't win this contest, you probably wouldn't live long enough to achieve your dreams. Taking a deep breath, you peeked out your window. Sunset. It was as close to nighttime as your nerves could handle, and nobody was outside anyway besides the two skeleton monsters that had moved in across the street a few months ago. The short one unnerved you because he always seemed to be staring at you whenever you looked at him, but you didn't care right now. 

You shoved open your front door, running to your mailbox and shoving the envelope in, flipping the flag on the side of the mailbox up and letting out a relieved smile. You put your hands on your hips, smiling victoriously for a moment before closing the mailbox and starting back towards your house.

Only to jump when you saw the shorter skeleton on the porch with a wide smile that showed off his sharp teeth. 

"BROTHER! THE HUMAN NEIGHBOR HAS EXITED HER HOUSE. AND YOU'VE TAKEN INITIATIVE TO BLOCK OFF HER ESCAPE!" Great, the tall and loud one was behind you now. You let out a silent squeak when you were suddenly lifted up by your armpits and turned to face the tall skeleton. "HUMAN! I AM THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS! I WANTED TO... TO..." he struggled over the words. Suddenly the short skeleton was next to him, and took over.

"we wanted to thank you for the gift you gave us when we first moved in," he said lazily, as if he didn't mean a word he was saying. 

"YES, THAT. THE PIE WAS DELICIOUS, THOUGH IT PALES IN COMPARISON TO MY OWN CLEARLY SUPERIOR CULINARY MASTERY," he put you down, but you weren't paying attention. He continued to gloat as you clutched your chest, gasping for breath. 

Your heart was thudding. Hard, it was beating so hard! You clenched your eyes shut and tried to focus on your breathing to calm your heart down, its pounding burning your chest from the inside out. Why did they have to surprise you like that?! How did the short skeleton even end up on your porch when you weren't looking? And who in the world randomly picks strangers several feet off the ground? You were going to die now because of your two lunatic neighbors! 

"sweetheart? you okay?" You heard the baritone of the shorter skeleton from somewhere close to you. Unlike earlier, there was a small tinge of genuine concern in his voice. If you weren't hyper sensitive to emotions like that, you might have missed it entirely. "bud? c'mon, kid. shit, i didn't realize it would be this bad. kid, come back before we think your some weak little insect." 

There. Tough love. You opened your eyes and looked up at him, your breath still coming in ragged gasps. But for a moment, your eyes connected with his glowing red eye lights and an understanding passed between the two of you. You didn't know how he guessed it, but you responded best to a little tough love. You could feel that he genuinely wanted you to recover from the attack, and that was what you needed most. 

Only a handful of seconds later, your breathing calmed and the burning of your heart dulled to a shallow ache. You straightened up and grimaced at them. 

Welp, that's just you. Trusting other people was never an easy thing for you, even if they just helped you or of an attack. After all, the skeletons were the one that started the attack in the first place. 

You looked from the short one to the tall one, and signed; 

"What the hell? Do you guys belong to the 'Scare people to death,' portion of the welcoming committee or something? In case you haven't noticed, I'm perfectly fine. So thanks for the help, but you can fuck off now. Bye." 


	3. Hiatus

In case you couldn’t tell, this story is on hiatus until my main stories (Masks and Meanings and House of Hazard Skeletons) are at least mostly finished. Thank you. 


End file.
